


Agents of S.T.A.R. Labs

by Jemma97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Multi, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemma97/pseuds/Jemma97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin and Simmons have been friends since they were children. Sadly, after they went their separate ways in high school, they didn't see much of each other. However, when a dangerous situation with Fitz and Barry comes up, the two women are back in each other's lives. Between S.H.I.E.L.D's development, and S.T.A.R. Lab's struggles, things are tense, but they need to work together to keep the people they love safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of S.T.A.R. Labs

**AU: Caitlin and Simmons have been friends since they were 2 years old. However, once they graduated from high school, they went their separate ways—while Caitlin studied to become a real doctor and work at S.T.A.R. labs, Simmons went to a special Academy to become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Although they’re still good friends, they don’t get to hang out much between both of their busy lives. However, when Simmons faces an unexpected problem, she calls on her old friend for help.**

**Set somewhere in season 1 for both shows (I can’t deal with season 2 Fitzsimmons angst, sorry).**

**~J.H.**

“Simmons!” Caitlin hugs her friend as she approaches the table.

“Caitlin! Goodness, you’re late. I’m visiting you in your hometown, and you’re the one that’s late? Honestly, Caitlin...”

Caitlin shrugs off Simmons’s motherly tone, “Sorry, I got caught up…helping a friend.” She winces at her bad lie as she slides into the seat across from her friend, who already has a half-eaten scone and a mug of tea sitting in front of her. Thankfully, Simmons is a trusting person, and she’s an even worse liar than Caitlin is. Caitlin hates lying to her oldest friend, but what was she supposed to say? Yeah, sorry I’m late, Simmons. I was busy helping my friend Barry, who’s also the superhero named the Flash who saves everyone in the city on a daily basis. No, it was much better for her to just lie to Simmons.

“It’s not problem,” Simmons says easily, nibbling on her scone, “How have you been? I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch lately, I’ve been busy with...my new job.”

Caitlin senses that Simmons is also lying, but she also senses an unsaid agreement: don’t ask me about my job, and I won’t ask about yours.

“It’s just as much my fault as it is yours,” Caitlin says, smiling.

Simmons smiles back, “Where’s Ronnie? Haven’t you two gotten married yet?”

Caitlin struggles to keep the smile on her face. She remembered how much she’d wanted to call Simmons after Ronnie’s death, and she was glad she decided not to in the end. Simmons and Ronnie had met once, right after the engagement. But, as far as Simmons knew, she and Ronnie were still a happy couple awaiting their marriage. She didn’t know about his death, or his strange resurrection, or his problem with Doctor Stein. She carefully says,“Ronnie and I...broke it off. He doesn’t live in Central City anymore” Not a lie, but not completely true, either.

Simmons puts down her scone and reaches across the table to pat Caitlin’s hand, “Oh, Caitlin. I’m so sorry…”

Caitlin shrugs, pulling her hand back from her friend’s grip. She doesn’t want to talk about Ronnie, not when she feels as if she might finally be letting him go.“Where’s Fitz?” she asks, changing the subject, “I thought you said you were both going to come see me? It’s not every day you two visit me, and I’d like to see him.”

Simmons sensed the need for a subject change--that was a good thing about having a friend so close; you grew to read their silences and body language until you could have whole conversations without actually talking. Simmons sits up and clears her throat,“He’ll be here shortly, he just has to…goodness, who is that?” Her eyes, surprised and a little impressed, suddenly dart to the door behind Caitlin.

Slightly panicked, Caitlin turns toward the direction Simmons is looking at, a million new (potentially dangerous) situations forming in her head—what if a metahuman was coming in? What if it was Cisco or Joe or Eddie with bad news?

What she does not expect to see is Barry—shirtless—making a beeline toward her. His eyes are wild, his skin glistening with sweat, and he’s breathing heavily. She wonders for a painful moment if he was just with Linda.

“Cait, something’s come up,” Barry says, grabbing her arm and easing her off the chair, completely oblivious to Simmons.

Caitlin is annoyed. What, did he think he was one of those guys who could just come in and demand his woman do whatever he said (not that Caitlin was his woman, because she absolutely was not). She protests “Barry, I’m a bit busy—”

“Caitlin, please. It’s important.” His eyes are pleading with her now.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, as Caitlin’s debating if it’s more important to stay with Simmons or go with Barry, he seems to notice Simmons for the first time.

“Hi,” he says, awkwardly offering her his hand, “I’m, uh, Barry.”

“My goodness.” Caitlin takes one look at Simmons and she knows the babbling is coming. “You’re quite gorgeous,” Simmons says, her eyes wide, as she stands, “I mean, Caitlin you didn’t tell me you didn’t have a new boyfriend--oh, you two aren’t dating, are you. Sorry, I just assumed,,,not that you act like a couple but because you two just look like you would compliment each other so well and…” she looks at Caitlin with a mixture of helplessness and embarrassment.

“Barry, what do you need?” Caitlin says after giving Simmons a sympathetic glance.

“It’s important…” he glances uncomfortably at Simmons, “There’s a...a metahuman attack on 7th Street. And, you know, I need to check it out because…” he glances at Simmons again, “...because I’m a forensic scientist. And that’s what I do. But I...wanted to make sure you’re okay.” His eyes focus on Caitlin’s, and she sees how worried--desperate, even--he looks.  “I need to be sure that you--.”

“Where’d your shirt go?” She asks, suddenly curious.

“It’s...the person who’s attacking is…” He looks down for a moment, “well, it’s Mick and Snart. And, y’know. I was wearing a tee shirt, which wasn’t really all that durable or fireproof...”

That causes Caitlin to rise immediately. She remembers Mick’s threats about burning her flesh off, and his threats of how he would make Barry suffer, and she remember’s Snart’s cunning plans. “I’m coming with you,” she says immediately. There was no way she was going to let Barry face this alone.

Barry frowns, “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, Cait. We are not risking that. Not again.”

“Excuse me,” the familiar British voice says. Caitlin and Barry both turn back to Simmons, both momentarily forgetting that she was there. “Did...did you say Seventh Street?” she asks nervously. Barry and Caitlin both nod. Simmons sucks in her breath and sits back down, looking pale.

“Simmons…” Caitlin reaches out for her friend, placing a hand on her arm.

“Sorry, it’s just” Simmons puts her head down on the table, as if she has a headache, “….that’s where Fitz is.”

“Who’s…?” Barry begins.

“Our friend, Barry. Simmons, I’m sure he’ll be--” Caitlin can’t find the words to comfort her friend.

“Caitlin…” Barry’s voice says, “Please. Can’t you two just go back to S.T.A.R. labs and I’ll take care of this? I’ll get this Fitz guy back, I promise.

“No, I can help,” Caitlin insists.

Barry rubs the back of his neck the way he always does when he’s making a hard decision. He sighs, “I’m sorry, Cait.”

“Sorry for--” her breath is ripped from her as she is suddenly moving fast--too fast. And the next thing she knows, she’s at S.T.A.R. labs, her hair messed from the running. It takes her a moment to realize what happened. “Wh--you--how--Barry Allen!” She’s so mad, she can almost feel her blood boiling. In another split second, with a skin-colored blur, Simmons is next to her, delivered by Barry.

“What just…” Simmons looks dizzy and confused, “Oh, goodness, what do they put in their tea here?”

Furious, Caitlin marches up to the door, only to find it locked. She bangs on it with both hands, “Seriously, Barry? What, you lock me up and you go off to get yourself killed? What, is that how things work now?! I don’t think so, Barry Allen! I make my decisions and you know it!” She knows Barry can’t hear a word she’s saying--he’s probably off fighting Mick and Snart right now--but it gives her satisfaction to just be yelling.

“Caitlin..” Simmon’s gentle voice says from behind her, “I think you and your boyfriend have some explaining to do.”

 


End file.
